Happy Home
by Lynx477
Summary: Harry Potter ma młodszego o 13 lat brata, który jest dla rodziców nikim więcej niż popychadłem. Co zrobi Harry, gdy pozna prawdę?
1. Chapter 1

*Dom Potterów [1985]*  
 _/James/_  
Siedziałem w salonie patrząc na moją cudowną żonę i wspaniałego synka, którzy bawili się w koncie, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, wstając z kanapy. Otworzyłem drzwi.  
\- Co cię sprowadza Albusie? Dalej zamierzasz nas przekonywać, że nasz Harry jest tym Wybrańcem?  
\- James pomyśl. Ty i Lily oparliście się Voldemortowi trzykrotnie, Harry urodził się ostatniego dnia lipca, a Voldemort obrał sobie go za cel. Musimy rozpocząć jego szkolenie natychmiast.  
\- No nie wiem Albusie… to jeszcze dziecko.  
\- Mój drogi, a czy Voldemort cackał się z Harrym, gdy porwał go rok temu. Przecież wtedy też był dzieckiem.  
Skinąłem więc głową wyrażając zgodę na trening syna.  
Od tamtej pory przez nasz dom przewijali się różni ludzie. Niektórzy uczyli go kontrolowania magii, inni zaklęć związanych transmutacją, czy obroną przed czarną magią, znaleźli się w wśród nich także Mistrzowie Magii Umysłu. Różnili się wyglądem i sposobem nauczania jednak mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego. Wszyscy ubóstwiali naszego syna, skakali jak im zagrał. Sami z Lily w pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy się tak zachowywać. Nie widzieliśmy świata poza Harry'm.

*Sylwester 1994*  
Na trzecim roku Harry'ego, 2 stycznia przyszedł na świat mój drugi syn. Nie mieliśmy go w planach. Po prostu tak wyszło.  
Często jak siedziałem sam w salonie wręcz wyrywałem sobie włosy myśląc co też najlepszego zrobiłem. _Nie mamy czasu na drugie dziecko!_ Myślałem mimo, że podświadomie czułem, że tak nie może być. Wmawiałem sobie tyle razy, że dziecko samo sobie poradzi, aż sam w to uwierzyłem. Tak samo było z Lily, która przez jakiś czas nie mogła znieść myśli o wykształceniu najstarszego kosztem najmłodszego. Jako, że zawsze byłem dość przekonujący udało mi się w niecałe pół roku od wyjścia ze szpitala przekonać ją co do słuszności mojego zdania. Od tamtego czasu, gdy Harry przyjeżdżał na niektóre weekendy, święta i wakacje zamykała Nathana na kilka godzin w wyciszonym pokoju, by nie przeszkadzał bratu. Z czasem zamiast zamykać dorastające dziecko po prostu dawała mu kilka zajęć, które dotyczyły pracy w zupełnie innej części domu niż znajdował się Harry, ja i ona sama.

*Święta Bożego Narodzenia 1996*  
 _/Harry/_  
Tego dnia wstałem jak zwykle koło dziesiątej. Spojrzałem w kalendarz i spostrzegłem, że dziś jest ten dzień. Święta. Uśmiechnąłem się słodko i zbiegłem jeszcze w piżamie na dół. Po drodze minąłem biegnącego ze szmatką, jednocześnie potykającego się o własne nogi Nathaniela. Przystanąłem ze zdumieniem i odwróciłem głowę. Nikogo tam nie było. _Musiało mi się tylko przewidzieć. Przecież dwu i pół letnie dziecko nie robiłoby takich absurdalnych rzeczy w święta!_ Pomyślałem i wbiegłem do kuchni. Usiadłem przy stole i pierwsze co zrobiłem, to spytałem rodziców o prezenty.  
\- Leżą pod choinką. Jednak nie wypada jeszcze ich otwierać.  
\- Tato!  
Miałem szesnaście lat jednak nie potrafiłem się pohamować, gdy chodziło o prezenty.  
\- No dobrze idź.  
Pobiegłem i zobaczyłem stos pudełek w różnej wielkości. Od Hermiony dostałem książkę o zaawansowanych klątwach, od Rona najnowszą książkę o Quidditchu. Od jednego z kolegów taty otrzymałem ochronny medalion.  
\- Woo… Błyskawica Doskonała! Nowy zestaw do Quidditcha! Oooo! Peleryna niewidka!  
\- Bardzo się z tatusiem cieszymy, że prezenty przypadły ci do gustu.  
\- Są ekstra!  
\- No skarbie teraz chodź zjeść śniadanie, bo zaraz masz trening.  
Skinąłem głową zadowolony i poszedłem za nią do jadalni, gdzie nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na brak najmłodszego członka rodziny.

~W tym czasie mały Potter znów siedział zamknięty w pustym, wyciszonym pokoju. A tego dnia chciał tylko zobaczyć brata i się z nim pobawić. Nie chciał wykonywać tych głupich i męczących czynności jakie wykonywał prawie codziennie od miesiąca.


	2. Chapter 2

*Przerwa świąteczna 1998*  
/Harry/

Miałem już siedemnaście lat. Za kilka dni kończyła się przerwa świąteczna po której miałem wrócić do Hogwartu, by kontynuować naukę. Tego dnia wstałem wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo przed szóstą i skierowałem kroki w stronę łazienki. Zapukałem. W końcu zawsze mogło się zdarzyć, że ktoś jest w środku. Nikt się nie odezwał, więc otworzyłem drzwi. Wykonałem wszystkie poranne czynności po czym stanąłem przed lustrem. Wpatrywałem się w swoje odbicie ze zdumieniem. Czarne włosy opadały mi swobodnie na ramiona, zabójczo-zielone oczy świeciły radośnie. Spojrzałem niżej i zdziwiłem się widząc bardzo dobrze zarysowane mięśnie. Kiedy udało mi się osiągnąć taki efekt?  
\- Harry, kochanie jesteś tam?  
\- Tak mamo! Zaraz wychodzę!  
\- Chcesz coś konkretnego na śniadanie?  
Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. Czy ona zawsze będzie taka?  
\- Obojętnie!  
Zawołałem zakładając na siebie czarne spodnie i koszulkę w biało-niebieskie poziome paski. Na nogi włożyłem trampki i wyszedłem z łazienki. Zszedłem po schodach i skręciłem w prawo do jadalni. Ojciec siedział przy stole jak zwykle trzymając w ręce książkę z zaklęciami. Nie mając innego wyboru usiadłem naprzeciwko niego i w tym momencie James Potter oderwał wzrok od książki i wręczył mi ją.  
\- Tutaj masz zaklęcia z transmutacji, które mogą ci się przydać podczas walki…  
Dalej go nie słuchałem. Miałem dość. Codziennie od kilku lat od razu po wstaniu z łóżka słyszałem nic innego jak wykłady na temat zaklęć.  
\- Proszę skarbie. Zrobiłam to co najbardziej lubisz.  
Spojrzałem na talerz. Rzygać mi się chciało, gdy po raz kolejny zobaczyłem dwa tosty z serem.  
\- Dziękuję – nie wypadało jednak nie wyrazić wdzięczności za przygotowanie śniadania.  
Wkładając do buzi ostatni kęs usłyszałem dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, który dobiegał z kuchni. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że przecież w domu jest też mój młodszy brat, który na dodatek tego dnia kończy cztery latka!  
\- Mamo? Gdzie jest Nathan?  
\- Chciał pozmywać w kuchni…  
Nie wydawało mi się, że to co mówi moja matka było szczere. Jakie czteroletnie dziecko chciałoby zmywać naczynia w czasie, gdy inni członkowie rodziny się wylegują. Ruszyłem więc do kuchni nie słuchając sprzeciwów matki. Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem przed sobą małe, wychudzone dziecko stojące na krześle, myjące z trudem naczynia. Nathan nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Kropelki potu spływające po czole, blada skóra, wory pod oczami, czy nawet jego mina wskazywały na to, że jest wykończony. Podszedłem bliżej by zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie. Wtedy zauważyłem, że stoi bardzo niestabilnie i chwieje się na różne strony. Wtem usłyszałem głos pełen przerażenia i w ostatniej chwili uratowałem brata przed bolesnym upadkiem na twardą posadzkę. Braciszek spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem.  
\- Pseprasam.. nie chciałem… - płakał.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi Nathan. Powiedz mi prawdę. Czy sam chciałeś robić to co robiłeś przed chwilą, czy ktoś cię zmusił?  
\- Ja… nie mogę powiedzieć – szepnął.  
\- Jesteśmy rodziną mi możesz powiedzieć o wszystkim. Nie powiem rodzicom.  
\- Przysięgasz?  
\- Na mały paluszek.  
Mały ucieszył się. Wyciszyłem więc pomieszczenie tak by rodzice nie usłyszeli naszej rozmowy. Usiadłem na krześle jednocześnie sadzając sobie na kolanach brata.  
\- Mama kazała mi zrobić śniadanie, później wytrzeć naczynia…  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Mówiła, że tylko bym ci przeszkadzał.  
Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. _To nie możliwe! Mama zrobiła coś takiego?_  
\- To nie są zajęcia dla ciebie. Od tego są Skrzaty Domowe nie dzieci. Zaraz czy to przypadkiem nie są moje stare ubrania? – byłem niemile zaskoczony, gdy zobaczyłem na bracie bluzkę i spodnie, które nosiłem kiedy sam miałem trzy lata. - Powiedz mi, czy rodzice kiedykolwiek byli z tobą na zakupach?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
W głowie zacząłem tworzyć misterny plan.  
\- Tak nie może być! Po pierwsze zaraz zrobię ci śniadanie bo zaraz mi tu zemdlejesz. Później zrobię wszystkie te czynności które wymieniłeś. Dzisiaj masz urodziny – wstałem od stołu i na swoim miejscu posadziłem brata. – Wszystkiego najlepszego – szepnąłem mu do ucha i pocałowałem w czoło.  
Mały zarumienił się i uśmiechnął wesoło. _Od razu lepiej!_


	3. Chapter 3

/Harry/

Po chwili na stole stał talerz z dwoma dużymi tostami z serem oraz miska z sałatką i kakao.  
Z radością patrzyłem jak mały z ogromną prędkością pochłania przygotowane przeze mnie śniadanie, choć cały czas miałam ochotę rzucić na rodziców jakąś porządną klątwę, którą zresztą sami mnie nauczyli. Pohamowałem się jednak, nie chcąc by Nathan był światkiem masakry.  
\- Dziękuję!  
Skinąłem głową i rzuciłem zaklęcie dzięki któremu naczynia same zaczęły się myć i wycierać. _Jak dobrze, że jak byłem mały często przyglądałem się jak matka rzuca to zaklęcie..._  
Dzięki kolejnym zaklęciom udało mi się wykonać niesamowicie szybko wszystkie czynności, które miał do zrobienia Nathan.  
\- No i po sprawie.  
Nathan patrzył z niedowierzaniem, po czym podbiegł do mnie i mocno przytulił. Wziąłem go na ręce i skierowałem się do salonu, gdzie siedzieli rodzice, którzy nie byli świadomi tego co przed chwilą się zdarzyło w kuchni.  
\- Och kochanie postaw go. Nathan sam umie chodzić! Co jeśli coś ci się przez to stanie?  
Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mówi to moja matka. Czy Nathanowi nie należy się choć trochę czułości, czy choćby minimalne zainteresowanie ze strony brata. _Muszę ich czymś zająć…_ pomyślałem. _No tak! Przecież ostatnio kupowałem im bilety do kina na dzisiejszy seans!_  
\- Daj spokój. Wiesz… zarezerwowałem dla was bilety w kinie. Pamiętasz jak mówiłaś, że chciałabyś pójść na taki jeden film, którego premiera jest dzisiaj?  
\- Naprawdę to zrobiłeś? James proszę chodźmy!  
\- Ale co z Harry'm i jego treningiem?  
\- Poradzę sobie. Idźcie.  
Jeden punkt mojego misternego planu wykonany. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, gdy ojciec zgodził się pójść.  
Jak tylko rodzice wyszli wziąłem na ręce brata i skierowałem się w stronę swojego pokoju. Wyjąłem ubrania, kilka najważniejszych książek, najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry, miotłę, znicz, pelerynę niewidkę i oczywiście wszystkie swoje oszczędności. Wszystko pomniejszyłem i spakowałem do torby leżącej na stole.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Uciekamy stąd. Nie pozwolę ci tak żyć rozumiesz?  
Skinął niepewnie głową. Nałożyłem na nas pelerynę niewidkę i ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

Pierwszym miejscem, gdzie się udaliśmy była Pokątna. Tam skierowałem się wprost do hotelu. Na wejściu poprosiłem obsługę o złożenie przysięgi wieczystej. Gdy byłem pewny, że nikt nie wyda, że tam byliśmy wynająłem pokój z łazienką i zamówiłem kolację.  
Kolejny punkt planu za nami. _Teraz jak zmienić nazwisko w ukryciu przed rodzicami?_ Tego nie wiedziałem. Postanowiłem jednak na razie dać sobie z tym spokój. W tym momencie najważniejszy był Nathan.  
W spokoju zjedliśmy kolację i umyliśmy się.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Przykryłem brata kołdrą i pocałowałem w czoło.  
\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział ziewając przeciągle.  
Przez długi czas nie mogłem usnąć. W końcu wstałem, założyłem pelerynę niewidkę i zszedłem do recepcji zastanawiając się, czy nie ma tam może Proroka Wieczornego. Był. Chwyciłem gazetę do reki i przeczytałem nagłówek znajdujący się na pierwszej stronie: „Śmierciożercy zaatakowali dom Potterów. Nikt nie przeżył." Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. To było nie do pomyślenia. Co prawda nie życzyłem rodzicom dobrze, jednak nigdy nie chciałem żeby zginęli, w końcu wiele dla mnie zrobili. Nie płakałem jednak. Po tym co zrobili Nathanowi po prostu nie umiałem.

Kolejnego dnia spakowałem wszystkie rzeczy, usunąłem siebie oraz brata ze wspomnień ludzi, którzy nas widzieli i znów pod peleryną niewidką wyszliśmy z budynku wprost na zatłoczoną ulicę Pokątną. Ludzie krążący od sklepu do sklepu wydawali się przerażeni, spanikowani _. Już wiedzą. Nie mają swojego Wybrańca. Już nie ma kto uratować ich przed największym złem._ Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Sprawdziłem czy peleryna na pewno całkowicie nas zasłania i ruszyliśmy do fryzjera. Akurat nie miał żadnego klienta. Zaklęciem sprawiłem, że drzwi zamknęły się za nami, okna stały się czarne, dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł widzieć co tu się dzieje. Nie zapomniałem też o zaklęciu wyciszającym pomieszczenie  
\- Pan Potter! Jak to możliwe? Przecież pan nie żyje!  
\- Tak, tak Harry Potter. Nie gadaj tylko rób co należy do twoich obowiązków. Proszę obciąć mi włosy i trwale przefarbować na blond.  
Cieszyłem się, że niedawno fryzjerzy odkryli taki sposób, by żadne znane zaklęcie nie mogło zmienić koloru przefarbowanych włosów na ich naturalny odcień.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- To samo proszę zrobić jeśli chodzi o Nathana.  
Fryzjer skinął głową i pośpiesznie zabrał się za wykonywanie swojej pracy. Gdy skończył jemu również pomieszałem w głowie i wyszedłem zostawiając odpowiednią sumę galeonów na stoliku.

Kolejnym miejscem jakie odwiedziliśmy był Śmiertelny Nokturn. Nathan pociągnął nosem i uczepił się mnie mocno bojąc się ludzi ubranych na czarno, których twarze przesłaniały kaptury. Obawiając się porwania wziąłem go na ręce i mocno przytuliłem do siebie.  
\- Poproszę dwie pary soczewek.  
\- Dzieci nie obsługujemy. Przykro mi.  
\- Nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania – wyjąłem worek pieniędzy.  
\- Och.. oczywiście… Przepraszam. Jaki kolor soczewek?  
\- Czarny.  
\- Rozumiem, że chce pan soczewki, które nie podrażnią oczu, których nie trzeba wymieniać, czy też w ogóle ściągać?  
Czytał mi w myślach.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Proszę to najlepszej jakości produkt. Lepszego już pan nie znajdzie, w każdym razie nie z takimi właściwościami jakie sobie pan życzy.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Zapłaciłem odpowiednią sumę po czym założyłem owe soczewki sobie i bratu.

Kolejnym celem podróży było Ministerstwo Magii, a dokładniej biuro ministra. Miałem na niego haka, więc spokojnie mogłem liczyć na jego pomoc i współpracę w pewnej, niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie.


	4. Chapter 4

Miałem szczęście będąc Wybrańcem. Dlaczego? Otóż zaliczałem się do osób, które mogły bezpośrednio teleportować się do gabinetu Ministra Magii bez próśb o pozwolenie, czy rejestracji. Zawsze prychałem na myśl o wykorzystaniu swojej pozycji w tym celu, myślałem, że jest to niepotrzebny przywilej. Cieszę się, że z niego nie zrezygnowałem.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
Minister był w gabinecie sam.  
Wyciszyłem pomieszczenie i po kryjomu rzuciłem na ministra zaklęcie, które wymyśliłem dość niedawno. Działanie tego zaklęcia jest niesamowite. Przykładowo, gdy do ministra przyjdzie pewna osoba i żuci na niego ten czar, to minister zapytany o nią przez kogokolwiek natychmiast zapomina wszystkie fakty z nią związane. Wtedy nawet eliksir prawdy nie pomoże.  
\- Miło mi, Harry Potter. Teraz jeśli nie chcesz bym wyjawił, że przed objęciem stanowiska zabiłeś swojego poprzednika to radzę byś robił co ci karzę.  
\- Co?  
\- Mam iść do Skeeter?  
\- Nie! Nie! To co mam zrobić?  
\- Już lepiej. Założysz dwie nowe teczki.  
\- Co?! Przecież to kompletnie niezgodne z prawem!  
\- Jestem Wybrańcem, który rzekomo zginął i niech tak zostanie. Co by się stało, gdyby śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że żyję. Byłbym łatwym celem. Po za tym… twoje posunięcie też jest karalne.  
\- Dobrze zrobię to.  
Wyjął odpowiednio zaczarowany papier i zaczął pisać według wzoru.  
Zanim podpisał dokument podał mi bym sprawdził czy wszystko się zgadza.

 _Imię i nazwisko: Michael Noah Relay  
Rodzice: brak danych  
Data urodzenia: 1 sierpnia 1980  
Miejsce urodzenia: gdzieś w Londynie  
Status krwi: czysta_

Kolejny fragment dotyczył 'mojego' życia. Nie było tam jednak żadnych szczegółów godnych zapamiętania. Wziąłem do ręki drugą teczkę.

 _Imię i nazwisko: Felix Alexander Relay  
Rodzice: brak danych  
Data urodzenia: 1 stycznia 1994  
Miejsce urodzenia: gdzieś w Londynie  
Status krwi: czysta_

-Chciałbym też poprosić o możliwość zdania OWTM-ów znacznie wcześniej niż reszta. Nie sądzę bym pojawił się w Hogwarcie w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy.  
\- O-oczywiście. Jak ustalę terminy z egzaminatorami to poinformuję pana listownie.  
\- Dziękuję, do widzenia.  
Opuściliśmy budynek Ministerstwa Magii i skierowaliśmy się do Banku Gringotta. Jak się okazało nie musieliśmy tam nic załatwiać, ponieważ skrytki: moja i rodziców połączyły się i jedyną osobą, która mogła się tam dostać byłem ja. Zabrałem tyle by wystarczyło na wynajęcie mieszkania w mniej zatłoczonej, magicznej części Londynu, na życie i wychowanie młodszego braciszka.  
Im dalej byliśmy od ulicy Pokątnej tym mniej ludzi było w okolicy. Idąc ciągle się rozglądałem, szukając jakiegoś hotelu czy czegoś podobnego. W końcu znalazłem odpowiednie miejsce. Nad drzwiami wisiały dwie tabliczki: „Bar" i „Wynajem pokoi". Weszliśmy i od wejścia uderzył nas zapach alkoholu. Podszedłem do lady.  
\- Witam w czym mogę panu służyć?  
Barman miał może z 21 lat. Wyglądał sympatycznie. Miał duże, błękitne oczy, brązowe, krótko ścięte włosy. Jego bladą twarz rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Jeden pokój dwuosobowy dla mnie i dziecka, najlepiej z łazienką.  
\- Rozumiem, że wolałby pan mieć posiłki dostarczane do pokoju?  
\- Tak, jeśli nie będzie problemu to proszę.  
\- Muszę tylko ostrzec, że…  
\- to miejsce nie dla dziecka? Nie mam innego wyboru…  
\- Dan.  
\- Co?  
\- Moje imię. Dan.  
\- Aaa… Ok. Michael, miło mi poznać.  
\- Mnie również. Proszę tu podpisać i zapraszam za mną.  
Gdy pisałem swoje nowe imię i nazwisko czułem się nieswojo. _Czy aby na pewno dobrze postępuję?_ Potrząsnąłem głową próbując przegonić tę myśl.  
\- Tutaj jest wasz pokój w razie czego zawsze możecie prosić o pomoc mnie lub innych z obsługi.  
Skinąłem głową z wdzięcznością i zacząłem się zastanawiać nad podjęciem pracy. W końcu pieniędzy rodziców nie wystarczy na całe życie.  
\- Jeśli szukasz pracy, to oferty są zawieszone na dole.  
Kolejna osoba, która tego dnia czytała mi w myślach.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- To ja dziękuję Mike.  
Skinąłem głową i weszliśmy do pokoju. Pomieszczenie było przestronne. Wszystko było w różnych odcieniach brązu. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki, obok których stały duża szafa i kredens. Naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych stały dwa łóżka. Po obu stronach stały szafki nocne. Nad łóżkami było okno. Wyjrzałem przez nie i jedyne co zobaczyłem to dach budynku stojącego obok.  
\- Od teraz będę do ciebie mówił Felix. Rozumiesz? A ty do mnie Michael lub Mike. Ok?  
\- Przecież wiem.  
\- Dobrze w takim razie zostań w pokoju ja idę na dół poszukać jakiejś pracy. Najlepiej idź już spać. Wrócę późno.

Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i zszedłem na dół, by przyjrzeć się tablicy ogłoszeń. Z tego co zauważyłem poszukiwali wokalisty, barmana, ochroniarza i fryzjera. Westchnąłem siadając przy ladzie. Spojrzałem co proponują i od razu zamówiłem jeden z mocniejszych alkoholi.  
\- Hej ty!  
Obejrzałem się powoli.


	5. Chapter 5

Obejrzałem się powoli. W moją stronę zmierzał jakiś mięśniak. Wzruszyłem ramionami i odwróciłem się powrotem w stronę mojego kieliszka.  
\- Nie ignoruj mnie szczylu!  
Chwycił mnie za tył koszulki i pociągnął tak, że stałem do niego plecami. Moja ręka powędrowała do tylnej kieszeni spodni. _Cholera zostawiłem różdżkę w pokoju!_ Doskonale wiedziałem, że użycie Magii Bezróżdżkowej nie przyniosłoby mi nic dobrego, bo ludzie od razu zaczęliby zwracać na mnie uwagę. Czego na ten moment chciałem uniknąć. Szarpnął mną i rzucił tak, że boleśnie uderzyłem w ladę. Gdy miałem spytać o co mu chodzi sam powiedział, że zająłem jego miejsce. Zaśmiałem się w duchu. _Z takiego powodu bić bezbronnego człowieka?_ Jęknąłem próbując stanąć o własnych siłach. Facet nie miał skrupułów. Wymierzył mi policzek i uderzył chyba najmocniej jak potrafił, bo znów wylądowałem na ladzie przy której aktualnie nikt nie stał. Osunąłem się na ziemię. Mięśniak już miał mnie kopnąć, gdy widok przesłonił mu jakiś brunet. Facet cofnął się o dwa kroki i wstrzymał powietrze.  
\- Cholerny bachor! – warknął i odszedł.  
\- Okay? – nade mną pochylał się blady chłopak o fiołkowych oczach. Był mniej więcej mojego wzrostu i postury. Na oko wyglądał jakby był też w moim wieku. Na sobie miał białą koszulkę z napisem „What Happened To Perfect", czarne rurki i tego samego koloru trampki. Na jego szyi wisiał złoty łańcuszek z napisem „NewHope". Skądś kojarzyłem tę nazwę jednak za nic w świecie nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć gdzie i kiedy ją widziałem.  
\- Tak, dzięki.  
Spróbowałem się podnieść jednak gościu zbyt mocno mnie poturbował.  
\- Na pewno? Poczekaj pomogę ci.  
Podźwignął mnie i skierowaliśmy swoje kroki w stronę schodów. Gdy jakimś cudem udało mi się dotrzeć na pierwsze piętro otworzył drzwi do jednego z pokoi.  
\- Zróbcie miejsce niedorajdy.  
W pomieszczeniu były cztery osoby. Wszystkie na raz wstały robiąc miejsce. Nieznajomy wykorzystał okazję, że zwróciłem uwagę na nich popchnął mnie na łóżko. Rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne.  
\- Masz szczęście. Pęknięcie dwóch żeber i łopatki, reszta to tylko siniaki…  
Westchnąłem z ulgą i wziąłem od niego eliksir.  
\- Smacznego – spojrzałem na dziewczynę, która na oko mogła mieć 20 lat. Miała na sobie cienką, czarną bluzkę na szelkach, która sięgała może do połowy brzucha oraz krótkie, obcisłe, białe spodenki. Ta piękna brunetka o niebieskich oczach i smukłej sylwetce przypominała mi kogoś, tylko nie wiedziałem kogo.  
\- Na pewno nie będzie smaczne, z resztą jak wszystkie eliksiry – szepnąłem i wypiłem zawartość fiolki - ohyda…  
\- Gdybyś tylko widział swoją minę – usłyszałem dziewczęcy śmiech, odwróciłem się w kierunku głosu i spojrzałem wprost w fioletowe oczy różowowłosej.  
\- Nie cierpię eliksirów.  
\- Jak każdy – tym razem odezwał się chłopak o czerwono-białych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Spojrzałem w bok i mało brakło, a dostałbym zawału. Obok niego stał chłopak wyglądający tak samo jak on.  
\- Jesteśmy bliźniakami.  
Zaśmiali się.

\- Ach przecież się jeszcze nie przedstawiliśmy! – chłopak, który mnie uratował klepnął się w czoło i wstał. – Jestem Jester, ta brunetka to Belle, dalej Choco, bliźniacy Sliver i Alloy. -  
\- Mike miło mi. Hmm… to nie są wasze imiona. Używacie przezwisk?  
\- Każdy z nas uciekł z domu, zmienił wygląd i imię  
\- Zupełnie jak ja.  
Czułem, że im mogę zaufać.  
\- Słyszałeś o wczorajszej tragedii?  
\- Taaa, coś mi się obiło o uszy.  
\- Słyszałem, że James i Lily Potterowie byli pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius – Alloy wydawał się niewzruszony.  
\- Co?!  
Zatkałem usta dłonią, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że wykrzyczałem to słowo na całe gardło. Cała piątka popatrzyła się na mnie ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Zanim uciekłem z domu doszła do moich uszu informacja, że nie znaleziono ciał ich dzieci – tym razem odezwał się Jester.  
\- Może zostały spalone, albo coś.  
Mój głos drżał.  
\- Co robimy?  
Zapytałem, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat.  
\- Grajmy w butelkę!  
Belle dopiła resztę alkoholu znajdującego się w butelce, którą trzymała i położyła na ziemi. Zakręciła. Wypadło na mnie. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. _Nie podoba mi się to.  
_ \- Wejdź na stół i zaśpiewaj cokolwiek.  
\- Co?!  
Jester podał mi butelkę alkoholu. Wypiłem wszystko, przy jego pomocy wszedłem na stół i zacząłem śpiewać co mi tylko przychodziło do głowy.  
\- Nieźle – zagwizdał Alloy z podziwem. Reszta skinęła głowami. Wymienili się spojrzeniami i uśmiechnęli.  
\- Nie miałeś w planie może zostać wokalistą?  
\- A co?  
\- Poszukujemy jednego, a ty najlepiej się do tego nadajesz.  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć.  
Jester skinął ze zrozumieniem i podał mi butelkę. Zakręciłem. Wypadło na Amy, która od czasu do czasu zerkała na Slivera.  
\- Pocałuj Slivera.  
Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się słysząc to. Zaczesała włosy do tyłu podchodząc szybkim krokiem do przyjaciela. Usiadła mu pomiędzy nogami i pocałowała w usta. Ten nie sprzeciwiał się. Widać był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, więc objął ją rękami i pogłębił pocałunek.  
Gdy już skończyli wróciła na miejsce i zakręciła butelką. Padło pomiędzy mną a Jesterem.  
\- Wy dwaj zdejmujecie koszulki, idziecie na dół, stajecie na jednym ze stolików i tańczycie.  
Jester podał mi butelkę wysokoprocentowego napoju, którą pochłonąłem od razu tak samo jak i on. Wtedy właśnie urwał mi się film. 


End file.
